


The Most Difficult Coworker

by Maiika, Thisismycanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Kakashi, Barista Obito, First Kiss, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: Obito loves working at Minato’s coffee shop.  He especially loves the regulars he gets to see there every day.  What he doesn’t love is his fellow barista, always showing him up and acting like a jerk - until Kakashi does the unexpected and changes the way Obito thinks about Minato’s.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	The Most Difficult Coworker

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a little research for this one. Hopefully my language and procedure is correct with the process of making espresso, but I am no barista, so feel free to correct me if you are one and you see a mistake I can edit. On the bright side, I have a home espresso/cappuccino maker and now I know the tips for making it really tasty.

Obito’s first warning that he’s dozing off behind the counter again is his head snapping up. The fast movement makes him wince. Something pinches in his neck, another pain to match his feet which will be aching by the end of the day. He looks around, wary that an important customer might’ve seen him, like one of those pretty girls who stop in daily. The warmth sliding down his chin warns him just in time of the drool falling from the corner of his lip. He swipes it away with the back of his hand, then wipes _that_ on his apron, then turns his eye to the sinks beside the cappuccino machine. He’s got to wash his hands before Minato sees him.

As Obito turns on the faucet, he pointedly ignores his coworker beside him. He can’t ignore his accomplished line of cappuccinos, though, all perfectly poured and steaming with not a spill in sight, smelling _delicious_ . Kakashi is dutifully serving the customers who wait patiently at the end of the bar, but they’re only a couple of old ladies who adore Obito. Obito won’t be embarrassed if _they_ spotted the drool dripping down his chin. As Obito dries his hands, he catches sight of his boss walking out from the back room to join him and Kakashi behind the bar. 

Without looking up from his work, Kakashi hands one of the drinks off to Minato. “Minato.”

“Thank you, Kakashi,” Minato says, beaming at the back of Kakashi’s silver, stupidly messy hair that too many of the girls around here seem to love. “How are we doing today? Busy?”

“So far.”

“Not really,” Obito counters. He bites his tongue before outting himself for dozing off, then rushes to cut off Kakashi, who turns with an expression on his face like he’s going to call him out on it. “Where’s _my_ cappuccino?”

Kakashi raises in each hand the two cappuccinos intended for their paying customers and shrugs. “Why don’t _you_ make it?”

“Me.” Obito scoffs as Kakashi brushes past him to meet the old ladies at the pickup counter. He shoots a glance at Minato to find a pitying look on his kind and too-young-for-his-age face. “What?”

Minato’s lips stretch into a small smile. “I think it’s time Kakashi trains you. It looks like he’s busy now,” he says as he nods to the glass door, where a crowd of girls come in giggling, making Obito’s face burn the instant he recognizes his crush among them, “but I’ll let you two close up tonight so you can learn some new things.”

Obito presses his bottom lip out. He doesn’t want to pout when _Rin_ is in the coffee shop, but he can’t help it. Minato knows he’s been working a long time at making drinks as well as Kakashi makes them. They just...never turn out tasting the same. But having to learn _from_ Kakashi just adds insult to injury. The bastard’s head is going to swell bigger than it already is when he hears about this.

Minato laughs lightly and pats Obito’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine.” He sips his cappuccino, the traitor, and his blue eyes brighten the moment the flavor hits his tongue. “Why don’t you help these customers, Obito, since Kakashi helped the last ones?”

“Alright, I’ll serve them,” Obito says, shuffling his feet toward the counter, “but I doubt they’ll want _my_ coffee.”

  
  
  


They’re sweet, but they don’t want his coffee. After a few tongue-tied attempts at sweet-talking the girls, mostly Rin, Obito fails to win her over. Her eyes are trained on Kakashi the whole time while her friends giggle and tease her. She’s polite and kind, but never _sees_ him the way she sees Kakashi. Of _course_ Obito’s crush has to be infatuated with _him._

It’s only after Rin makes a point to say hello to Kakashi and he returns the greeting with a lackluster _yo_ that Rin abandons any attempts to win Kakashi’s attention. At least Kakashi isn’t making moves on her. Witnessing _that_ at his workplace would be pure torture for Obito.

But it’s the end of the day now, when they’ve just said their goodbyes to Minato for the night, and Obito already feels his palms beginning to sweat. He doesn’t want Kakashi to teach him anything about mixing drinks, but he needs him to. If Obito’s ever going to impress Rin, he has to _do_ something impressive.

“Where’s your Portafilter?” 

“Hm?” Obito asks.

He knows he’s been caught daydreaming, and maybe he wasn’t completely paying attention to Kakashi’s instructions, but this idea of starting with a perfect cup of espresso sounds _boring_. If he has to train here late with Kakashi, they should make something more upscale, like a white mocha cappuccino or one of those frappuccinos Rin is always ordering.

Kakashi scoffs and crosses his arms over his black apron. “The Portafilter. How do you expect to tamp the coff-“

“Hey, I made the grounds, didn’t I?” Obito snaps as he covers for his mistake, retrieving the filled Portafilter and setting to work at hooking it to the counter so he can press the grounds down the way Kakashi always does.

“Not like that.”

Obito freezes his ministrations, sure he’s seen Kakashi press grounds with the tamper in just this way before. When Kakashi’s hand brushes his, Obito clenches his teeth and tries not to cry out in surprise. He’s never been this close to Kakashi before, but now, Kakashi’s body is practically molding around him as Kakashi squeezes his hand around Obito’s, and around the tamp.

“Your arm needs to be at a ninety degree angle,” Kakashi breathes into his ear and guides Obito’s hand to press the tamp, “and push straight down, with a moderate amount of force.”

“Oh,” Obito says, blinking rapidly as Kakashi removes the warmth of his hand from Obito’s.

“You can twist it a little,” Kakashi says nonchalantly, like he _didn’t_ just invade Obito’s personal space, “if you want, but it doesn’t really matter.”

“Then I-“ Obito swallows around the dryness in his throat as he moves the Portafilter, “I clear away the loose grounds.”

“Right.”

Something in Kakashi’s voice sounds mildly smug. Obito frowns as he moves to mount the Portafilter to the group head, not needing any instruction from Kakashi for this part. He’s _had_ instruction, after all, even makes coffee here on a regular basis. As he meets Kakashi’s eyes and sees the bastard watching him with amusement, Obito curses Minato for making this suggestion. He doesn’t _need_ this training. Kakashi looks as if he’s waiting to give more instruction, as if Obito isn’t competent enough to start the brewing process without his help.

Obito crosses his arms. “What now, oh genius barista?”

Kakashi flicks the switch. As it brews, the machine humming at Obito’s side, Kakashi watches Obito. His gaze is attentive and warm, which is so unlike Kakashi that it’s startling.

“Watch the flow.”

Obito furrows his brows. “Huh?”

Kakashi nudges his head toward the stream of espresso pouring into the cup below the spout. “You need to watch.”

“But you’re not watching.”

“Yes, I am.” Kakashi turns to the machine, removing the filled espresso cup from the pour. “Now cleanup. While you do this, how long before the espresso expires?”

Obito gnaws his bottom lip as he removes the Portafilter from the group head and prepares to clean it. He _knows_ this. Any espresso left out too long will be ruined. It doesn’t take long. Seconds. How many?

“Thirty seconds, Obito. You failed.”

“Did not!” Obito whips around to glare at Kakashi’s stupidly smiling face. “I was _thinking!_ ”

“Too long. Thirty seconds already passed. Your cup’s already wasted.”

“Not fair! I’m _training_.”

“Fine, Fine,” Kakashi says with a wave of his hand, though the frown on his face says it is not at all fine with him. “Let's move on. Steaming.”

“I’m not doing this anymore.”

Kakashi blinks at Obito. “What?”

“I’ve had it. You’re better than me, okay? I’m done. Let’s pick this up another night.”

“Don’t you want to know what comes next?”

Obito sighs and rolls his eyes. “What comes next?”

“You want me to show you?”

“Yes! _God_ ,” Obito curses, annoyed with Kakashi’s insistence, ready to drop this all and go home.

With Kakashi’s next move, the world around Obito seems to shift and turn upside down.

Kakashi presses against him, chest to chest. 

Obito gasps, astounded and speechless as Kakashi’s fingers twine around his, warm and firm, his breath fluttering across Obito’s face.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kakashi says breezily.

And then Kakashi kisses him. The kiss is brief and soft, a peck more than anything, but it speaks volumes. Obito recalls hints badly thrown, rejections of girls mistaken for the actions of an arrogant asshole, strange compliments that always seemed to come out of nowhere suddenly making sense. His head is in a whirlwind when Kakashi pulls away and meets his eyes, looking serene and yet expectant.

“Kakashi.” Obito presses his fingers to his lips, rubs them across the residual tingle and moisture.

And then it’s all too much for him. Seconds ago, this was the guy Obito was determined to outdo in order to impress the girls. He was his competition. He was supposed to be competitive and boastful. Now, he was...he didn’t know what Kakashi was. He was so confused.

He curls his fists. “What the hell is _wrong_ with you?”

Kakashi balks, his eyes darkening, his body recoiling as if he’s been struck. “I-“

“Stay away from me,” Obito says, waving Kakashi off as he turns away and hastily finishes his cleanup. “I’m going home.”

  
  


And he does go home. He doesn’t hear another word from Kakashi, who storms off in the opposite direction, leaving Obito to wonder what he’s thinking. Obito walks for several blocks with no one to talk to. He hates to admit that he misses the company he could have had. Part of him dreads how awkward things will be between them when he returns to work after what just happened. Part of him thinks maybe it won’t have to be. Maybe if he apologizes to Kakashi, things can go back to the way they were between them. Maybe if he’s nice to Kakashi, though, Kakashi might try again. Would it be so bad if he does? Obito rubs his lips, remembers the sensation his blown mind was too busy to process in the midst of his confusion. It wasn’t so bad, actually. 

Obito shakes his head. Kakashi will never try something like that again, not after the way he just reacted. Obito doesn’t blame Kakashi if he hates him now. By the time Obito reaches his front door, he’s decided. He _will_ apologize to Kakashi first thing in the morning, regardless of the difficulty he expects to find.

There is no sign of Kakashi when the shop opens in the morning. Obito is vibrating with anxiety when Minato arrives, frowning at Obito with concern written on his face.

“He really didn’t call in?” Obito asks, already knowing the answer by Minato’s grim expression.

Minato shakes his head and assumes his post behind the counter, grabbing a folded apron. “This isn’t like Kakashi.”

“I know,” Obito mutters. “He’s always riding _me_ for being late.”

Obito’s eyes widen as a flush rises to his cheeks. He never thought of Kakashi _riding_ him in any other context before, but now his mind can’t help filling in the dirty connotations, wondering whether Kakashi has thought about anything of the sort, and if so, for how long.

“You okay?” Minato asks.

Obito sputters and reaches for the espresso machine, making himself look busy. “Yeah! Yeah! O-of course I am!”

“You’re awfully energetic this morning. Excited to show me what you’ve learned?”

Obito gulps. This is as good a time as any. It’s not like there’s some _other_ barista here to show him up. And in spite of everything else that happened, he did learn something from Kakashi.

“Yeah,” Obito says as he licks his lips. “That’s it.”

He sets to work, making a perfect espresso. And another. By the next hour, customers are complimenting his excellent espresso. _Obito’s_ espresso. He’s so proud and taken with the work that he doesn’t even notice at first when another body joins him and Minato behind the counter.

“Kakashi!” Minato says brightly.

Obito freezes with his hand on the espresso machine. His heart pounds furiously until his ears are ringing. His mouth goes dry as he rehearses in his head the wording of his apology. He _can’t_ say it in front of Minato, though. He doesn’t know how to face Kakashi without having said anything, with the interaction of last night hanging over their heads.

“Sorry I’m late, Minato,” Kakashi says, sounding aloof. “My car wouldn’t start this morning, and-“

Obito spins around. “You _walk_ to work.”

Kakashi meets his gaze with narrowed eyes. “ _You’re_ actually here before me for once.”

“Okay, well…” Minato claps his hands together, his expression strained. “We’re all here now. Kakashi, can you take over at the register? I have some work in the office I need to handle.”

“Of course,” Kakashi says.

His back is to Obito before Obito can say a word. Once Minato closes the door to his office, Obito runs his fingers through his unkempt hair and heaves a long sigh.

“Listen, Kakashi-“

“How can I help you?”

Obito looks up sharply to see the customer entering the coffee shop, who receives Kakashi’s greeting with a red-lipped smile. Kakashi doesn’t seem to notice Obito, or even acknowledge his attempt to speak to him through the entire process of his customer’s order. The moment the customer is finished paying, Kakashi speaks before Obito has the chance.

“Relieved I’m here?”

“Relieved isn’t quite the word.” It’s more like glad, satisfied, nervous as hell.

“Do what I’ve instructed you and we won’t have any problems with the customers today.” Kakashi’s still not looking at him.

“I _have_ been,” Obito says, annoyed.

“Oh?” Kakashi sets to grinding coffee beans and casts him a sideways glance. “I doubt it.”

“You know,” Obito huffs. “I _was_ going to be nice this morning, but you’re being such a jerk, I-“

“Nice how?” Kakashi leans close, his lips spreading into a smile that splits his face and bares a sliver of his dazzling teeth. “Want to go into the back room and make it up to me?”

The instant disappearance of Kakashi’s smile is enough to show Obito that Kakashi has no intention of going anywhere with him. He’s _pissed_. Maybe rightfully so, but Obito’s trying to fix this and Kakashi isn’t making this any easier.

Obito inhales, clenches his fists, and prepares to hit Kakashi with a tirade he won’t soon forget. But then it registers, the rounding of Kakashi’s shoulders, the downturn of his lips, the heaviness in his eyes, what it all means. Obito has caused this. Obito needs to step up first if he’s going to make it right.

He softens his fists and lets his shoulders sag. “I’m sorry...about last night.” Despite Kakashi’s scoff, Obito continues, “I wasn’t thinking. I-I didn’t know how to react, okay?”

“You can stop making excuses.” Kakashi hits Obito with a tired glare. “I know rejection when I see it.”

“But that’s not-“ Obito pauses, hesitating at the sight of a group of customers walking in the door. Girls. _Her_.

Kakashi follows his gaze. “Hm...maybe I should try her. At least I know _she’s_ interested.”

Obito barely suppresses a growl as Kakashi turns to Rin, giving her a smile that seems faked and empty. It’s one thing if Kakashi wants to punish Obito for the way he acted last night, but Obito won’t let him drag Rin into this, especially if he doesn’t return her feelings. He doesn’t really believe Kakashi is cruel enough to play with Rin’s feelings just to spite Obito, but sometimes emotions trump reason. His blood boils as Kakashi sweet talks Rin and her friends, clearly winning them over. A flush highlights Rin’s pretty cheeks. She laughs, her voice light and musical. An errant thought makes Obito realize he’ll miss that, the opportunity to hear her laugh for his benefit, but that’s when he realizes he’s already decided.

Kakashi can’t pursue Rin not only because Obito will be jealous of him, but because Obito will be jealous of _her._

“A caramel Frappuccino and two cappuccinos with skim, Obito,” Kakashi says as he rings up the purchase.

Obito blinks. When he sees the girls set their eyes on him, he recognizes his cue. _He’s_ the one making the drinks today. Assuming a professional demeanor, he sets to his work, employing every tip Kakashi has given him, as he’s done all day. When the girls take their drinks, satisfied and smiling even after they’ve sipped them, Obito feels content. Until he sees Kakashi tucking Rin’s number away in his pocket beneath his apron.

“Bye, Kakashi,” Rin says before shooting Obito a coy smile. “See you later.”

“Bye,” Obito whispers sadly.

She’s really going out with _him_ , and there’s nothing Obito can do about it. He can’t tell Kakashi what to do. He certainly wouldn’t tell Rin what to do. He feels like pulling his hair out. This is the worst day he’s ever had.

“Obito,” Kakashi says. Obito looks up to see Kakashi gazing intently at him. “You were paying attention yesterday.”

“Of course I was,” Obito says, swelling with relief as he recognizes the thawing of Kakashi’s icy mood. “I had to learn how to surpass _you_ as this coffee shop’s best barista.”

“Second best,” Kakashi says with a roll of his eyes and a smile.

His nod toward Minato’s office reminds Obito of who _the best_ is. It’s hard to believe there’s anything Kakashi isn’t best at, but Obito lets this one slide. Kakashi is smiling now. He actually seems _impressed_ with Obito.

Obito places his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder and shoves. “You surprised me yesterday.”

Kakashi widens his eyes in feigned surprise. “No.”

“I totally thought you were straight.”

“And I made the mistake of thinking you were observant.”

“Made the mi- Hey!” Obito presses his hands to his hips and sticks out his tongue. “Your attempts at flirting need some _serious_ work!”

“I’ll work on it then,” Kakashi says quietly, before giving Obito a tilt of his head, “that is, if you want me to.”

Obito feels his face heating under Kakashi’s watchful gaze. There are no customers coming in to interrupt them, and Minato’s door remains firmly shut. Obito thinks, maybe, if he tries to kiss Kakashi now, it’ll wipe away all the awkwardness that might linger between them. He tries to gather the courage to make the move, then has to exhale as he steps toward Kakashi and promptly doubles back out of fear. He is such a coward.

“Forget it,” Kakashi says, his demeanor still warm, but his eyes not matching the smile on his lips. “I don’t expect anything, Obito. You-“

Obito lunges forward with his eyes scrunched shut, cutting Kakashi off from whatever babble he was about to say. He is a bit misguided, landing his lips somewhere between Kakashi’s plump bottom lip and the protuberance of his chin. Kakashi’s warm laughter flutters against Obito’s nose before strong fingers touch Obito’s chin, guiding his lips to their target.

Kakashi’s lips _definitely_ feel soft, and inviting, and taste like a hint of coffee. _Much_ better than their first kiss. And Obito was the one to initiate this one. He silently congratulates himself on doing something better than Kakashi.

“So...I’ll just…”

Obito freezes mid-kiss, his eyes going wide at the sound of Minato’s voice. Kakashi seems to not notice, or ignore him, as his lips don’t pull away and his fingers ghost across Obito’s jawline to thread through the hair at the back of Obito’s neck.

Minato laughs softly from his office door. “I guess this is what this off day was all about.”

Kakashi finally breaks their kiss to shoot Minato a smile. “Whatever makes you think today was off?”

Obito slaps Kakashi’s chest. His _firm_ chest. “Shut up! I’m sorry, Minato. This won’t affect my work, I promise.”

“I understand, Obito,” Minato says.

“Do you?” Obito blinks at Minato, astounded by his understanding, which sounds genuine.

“I do,” Minato says with a laugh, though his cheeks are a shade of pink and his eyes dart uneasily between Obito and Kakashi. “Can I ask you two to close up for the night? Or am I asking for trouble leaving you two alone here again?”

“No!” Obito says.

“Maybe a _different_ kind of trouble,” Kakashi drawls.

Obito stomps on his foot. The presumptuous bastard! 

“ _No_ trouble,” he reiterates firmly as he sends Kakashi a glare.

“Right,” Minato drawls, looking uneasy. “On second thought, why don’t you two head home?”

“Are you sure?” Kakashi says.

“We can take care of things here, Minato!” Obito says. “Professionally _and_ quickly.”

“Go home,” Minato says with a laugh, waving them toward the door. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

And Minato _will_ see them tomorrow. Together, and not at each other’s throats, and in a relatively good mood, if that kiss is any indication of the way the rest of the evening will go. Obito doesn’t mind his obtuse coworker so much now, or his penchant for trying - and failing - to romance Obito.


End file.
